The present invention relates to fabrication technology used in the assembly of integrated circuit packages and, more particularly, to the design of a lead frame for an encapsulated integrated circuit.
According to conventional integrated circuit manufacture, the lead frame, and, in particular, the tie bars of the lead frame, often bows or becomes distorted during the die attachment and encapsulation process. The result is an improper spatial relationship of the die attach pad relative to the integrated circuit package. Such displacement causes mechanical and electrical failure within the integrated circuit package and results in loss of system integrity and quality.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lead frame design that effectively reduces bowing and distortion of the lead frame during integrated circuit packaging operations.